Heaven sends a guardian Angel
by NevaehMichelle13
Summary: This story is about a 14 year old named Kim. Her and her parents have been dead for 4 years when you die and if you were good when you were alive you get to be an angel, a few people get to be a guardian angel you have to be a guardian angel for 8 years after that god lets you go back to earth what happens when she is assigned to protect Hiro, Tadashi and their friends and family
1. Kim

**Kim's POV**

I was sitting on my nice bed made out of clouds thinking of what it will be like to just fly up into the sky and to not worry about nothing else in the whole world but I have 4 more years of protecting. I am not complaining but I wish we would get more of a break between everything. Then then out of no place I here a voice coming from the door.

"Kim god wants to see you" said one of my privet angel's

"okay I will be there soon" I said with a cheerful smile she nodded and walked off.

I got up and started to get changed. Now you are probably wondering why do **I** have a privet angel well it is simple it is because the guardian angels are the second most respected people that live up in heaven the first are gods.

Let me tell you something angels and guardian angels are not the same

 **facts about angels**

angels have a halo and they have a white dress or white outfit and their wings are white angels can not go down to earth but they can watch their loved ones from heaven.

 **Facts about guardian angels**

guardian angels do not have a halo but their wings are gold and their dress or outfit is blue. Guardian angels can go down to earth and best of all at any time and place by your command they can push into your skin without it hurting and grow out really fast but when your wings are gone you have a tattoo on your back and the tattoo is angel wings.

While walking to go to god I see my parents and give them a hug

"hi Kim where are you going" asked my dad

"god wants to see me I think he has another mission for me so I can not stay and chat"

"okay well you be careful out there you never know what can happen" my mom said in her soft voice that always made me fell good

"I know mom" I say to her.

After I said good bye to my mom and dad I walk into this big room and I look up to see god

"hello Kim" he said

"hello god, is their something I need to do?" I asked him

"yes Kim you have a knew mission".

"You must protect a young boy named Hiro, his older brother Tadashi and their friends and family now I will not tell you what you have to protect them from"

"I know god I have to figure it out for myself"

god then said "good luck Kim and have fun while the good times are there you are going to need it".

Then I ran off of the cloud and jumped down and started flapping my wings as I was going down to earth my clothes were starting to turn into normal clothes

"I wonder what will happen while I am with them?" I asked myself.


	2. Lucky Cat cafe

**Kim's POV**

when I landed on the ground in an ally way I tucked in my wings and they disappeared then my tattoo was there I put a blue sweeter on to hid the tattoo because the type of shirt I was wearing was the type were the back is see through. When I first became a guardian angel I did not understand why we needed a tattoo now I know, all guardian angels have it to identify each other that way they know who is a guardian angel and who is not.

Before I died I lived in this city my whole life even my parents were born here so I know the area but I do not know where to go and I could not fly because it would attract attention I mean the people we protected know I should not be that bad.

There is only one thing we are scared about and that is another war you see a long time ago there was a big war between angels and devils and the war spread onto earth. the angels quickly over ran the devils the human survivors all told there stories but as the new born children came around and the people that knew about angels and devils died off soon it became a legend some people believe it some people don't but we never want a war like that to happen again.

Before the war we told the people we needed to protect right away now we only do it if it is needed.

After walking around I see the place my family went to once or twice it was a café called the lucky cat café I walked over to the café and opened the door it looked like it was rush hour or something.

I stood in one spot staring off into space when I heard someone talking to me "are you going to order something or are you just standing there"

I looked up to see a woman with sort brown hair I put my hand in my pocket to find some money and I looked at the menu and looked back at her

" I think I will just have a hot chocolate" I tell her with a small smile

she smiles back and says "okay have a seat and I will bring you your hot chocolate"

I go to a seat near the window and look outside I pull out my iPod and started to run through my songs.

after about 2 songs my hot chocolate is given to me and for the whole time I just sit there listening to my music and drinking my hot chocolate.

I ran through each song I had 4 time before I felt someone shack my shoulder I look up to see the woman who gave me the hot chocolate I paused my music and looked at her with a small smile and asked

"is everything okay".

She smiled at me and said "I think you should be going home now it is getting late and I am going to be closing up really soon" I stood up and was about to head out when I heard her say something else

"you look sad is something wrong" she asked me

I looked at her and said "I am just trying to find some people but I can't find them".

She looked at me "is it your mom and dad you are looking for"

"no, lets just say my parents are no longer with me"

next thing I know she is hugging me and to tell you the truth I love hugs so I hugged her back.

"So what are the names of the people you are looking for maybe I can help you"

I looked at her and smiled then I said "do you know two boys named Hiro and Tadashi Hamada?" I said with a bit of hope in my voice.

 **Hope you liked it oh and please review the more I have the better I promise the next update will be fast as long as I have at least 1 review THANK YOU!**


	3. Meeting Tadashi and Hiro

**I am so sorry it took so long I forgot my password and stuff if you want more info on why I could not update fast please privet message me and sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

 **Kim's POV**

She smiled at me "they are my nephews, did you need them for something" lady said to me.

"Yes but it will be a little hard to explain why I need to stay with them" I say with a little nevus smile.

"Well you are welcome to stay hear for as long as you need my name is Cass but you can call me aunt Cass" she said to me I gave her a big smile and shook her hand, "nice to meet you my name is Kim" I said to her.

Out of no place there was a loud hiss then I saw i cat run down the steps clearly he had been scared I looked at Cass to see she was going to the steps to see who scared the poor little cat.

"HIRO, TADASHI GET DOWN HERE!" she yelled so loud that I think my ear drums just burst into a million little pieces.

Cass gave out a small sigh "I guess i will never find out who did it" she said in a very small voice that i almost did not hear.

"How about I go and see what is going on" I asked her she just looked at me and smiled, "thank you but they do not know you yet so they won't know who you are" said Cass.

"The reasons I called them down here was for them to meet you and to find out who scared Mochi" she said.

"HIRO, TADASHI I WANT YOU TO COME DOWN HERE I WANT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO SOMEONE THAT IS GOING TO BE STAYING WITH US!."

Okay, if my ears did not hurt earlier they really hurt know wow she has a really, really loud yell.

I saw 2 boys come down the stairs one had the most messy hair I have ever seen it looks like a bird would really enjoy that nest he calls hair.

"Tadashi, Hiro this is Kim she is going to be staying with us for a little while"

The two boys just looked at me I guess they were trying to see if they can tell what kind of person I was.

" Um, hi it is nice to meet you I am Tadashi and this is Hiro"

"So why are you staying with us?" asked Hiro

"well lets just say I was sent by someone to help you" i said in a little bit of a wispier but they still heard me.

"Help us with what?" asked Tadashi

"Look it all will be explained later but for now just know what i came to do i came for a reason".

They just nodded that should hold them off for questions but the real question is for how long?.

 **To long, to short please let me know and please review please please THANK YOU!**


	4. JAIL!

**To make up for not updating really quickly I am going to try to write as many as possible and as quick as possible and i am sorry if they are really short I will try to make it longer if not lots more short chapters.**

 **Kim's POV**

Apparently, not for long because Hiro asked again about 2 hours later he even tried to bribe me and i almost gave in to.

That night aunt Cass made her spicy hot chicken wings Hiro says it makes your face frozen and if you have to much it will melt your face off. I did not believe him at first, that is until I had a bite. I FELT LIKE MY MOUTH WAS MELTING! but as normal it was just to spicy.

I went to bed that night with my face numb and Hiro being the person who thinks he knows everything told me every 30 seconds, granted he knows a lot of stuff but if Hiro knew everything he would have known that I am an angel or at least I do not think anyone knows.

The next day I was playing Solitaire and eating some donuts aunt Cass gave me.

I am all by myself because Tadashi said he had to go somewhere and it was important and Hiro just plain up and left

After a little while longer of playing my game I hear Aunt Cass shout, "everyone we are closing right now instead of in two hours everyone out!" I watched everyone leave and I went up to aunt Cass, "what is wrong Cass you look upset, worried and made at the same time" I said to her.

" **THEY WENT TO JAIL!"** she shouted she started to pace around the room and soon she started to circle me.

"Um who went to jail Aunt Cass" I said to her. " **HIRO AND TADASHI, THEY WENT TO JAIL I DO NOT KNOW WHY?!, THE POLICE DID NOT TELL ME, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"** now she started to really go crazy i saw her grab 2 donuts and started eating them like there was no tomorrow.

I guess she noticed I was looking "stress eating it is a habit I have when I do not know what to do" she said to me still gobbling down her last donuts.

"Okay, first of all pick them up from the police station then come back and I will stay hear and finish cleaning up okay" I said to her but I really hope what I said does not go in one ear and out the other.

When I looked up and I saw her smile "what would I do without you" she smiled and grabbed her keys and ran out.

After she was clear from sight I used my guardian angel magic to clean up really fast I ran out the door to go to the back my wings came out and I flew up as fast as I could.

These boys are unpredictable I know god normally makes me try to figure out what i have to do myself but hopefully god tells me about these boys.

When I got up I twirled and my clothes changed into my dress I walked over to gods throne room and opened the big white doors.

"God i need your help, i just got the news that the two boys I have to protect got arrested, why?.

"Kim, the boy Hiro went to a bot fight and was about to get beaten up by thugs until his Brother showed up, bot fighting is illegal so when the cops showed up Hiro got into jail and so did his brother because they thought Tadashi was bot fighting to".

"Can you please tell me what the dangers are I know most of the time i have to figure it out but they are unpredictable" i said to god in a pleading voice.

"Tadashi Hamada he is going to die in a fire you have to save him from that after that Hiro Hamada gets kidnapped and is handed over to someone but I can not tell who it is by the way after you save Tadashi there is no way you can keep the secret that you are an angel, so you may tell them whenever you feel is right" said god.

"Is there anything else you need to know" I looked up at him and asked "how come never see their parents"

"They died when Hiro was 3 years old" said god I smiled a sad smile.

"Thank you god that is all I needed to know" I got up jumped of the cloud and started to fly down, I hope I can make it back before Cass.


	5. chapter 5

Kim's POV

I need some more ideas for the story so please give me a review or something okay enjoy the story

I flap my wings down as fast as I could, I have to get back before aunt Cass sees that I am not there. landed in the back ally of the cafe and ran into the back door and took off my shoes.

I walked to the front door to see a car pull right next to the cafe. I went to the window and saw aunt Cass, Hiro and Tadashi, I opened up the door to hear aunt Cass shouting.

"HAVE I BEEN PERFECT? **NO!** , DO I KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CHILDREN? **NO!** , Should I pick up a book about parenting, **probably!** ".

I looked at her starring off into space as if she saw a ghost

"Where was I going with this?, I had a point"

I looked over to the boys and they looked up 'how are they going to get out of this mess'.

"Sorry" said Tadashi, then Hiro looked up "Love you aunt Cass" Hiro said with a very small smile and plead in his voice

"WELL I LOVE YOU TOO" she shouted that even made me jump a little. I opened up the door so they can get in aunt Cass did not see me but I think that is a good thing she did not see me I really did not want to get in her way at the moment.

"I had to close up early because of you to boys, left Kim to clean by herself and all on beat poetry night!"

I saw her starting to eat donuts 'why would she eat donuts at this time'

"Stress eating because of you!, Come on Mochi" she started walking "THIS IS REALLY GOOD" She shouted with as she walked into another room.

Hiro and Tadashi started to walk up the stairs I just shook my head and I went up the stairs to catch up to them. I knew I had to pretend I did not know why they went to jail.

"So... why did you guys get thrown in jail" I asked with the best voice I could and I guess it worked

"Bonehead went bot fighting... again"

Hiro said nothing he just looked at the screen pretending we were not there

"but Hiro you have to make this up aunt Cass or she will eat everything in the cafe" I told him hopefully he is paying attention.

"for sure" he said still looking at the screen

"I hope you have learned you lesson bonehead" said Tadashi

"absolutely" Hiro said while spinning to look at us, that is when I got a better look at the screen, It had times and places for bot fights on it.

"Your going bot fighting again" said Tadashi

"there is a fight across town if I go now I can still make it there on time" just as he was about to go Tadashi grabbed him by the hod and pulled him back so Hiro is facing Tadashi.

"When are you going to start using that big brain of yours" Tadashi said Taping Hiro's head

"what? go to college like you, so people can tell me stuff I already know" Hiro said

"unbelievable, I don't know what mom and dad would say" Tadashi said as he rubbed one of his hands on his face.

"I don't know? their gone, they died when I was three remember" Hiro said starting to walk to the door again. I looked over at Tadashi to see if he is going to stop Hiro.

"Hey!" said Tadashi next thing I know I saw Tadashi give Hiro a helmet tadashi approached Hiro

"I'll take you" Tadashi said shoving Hiro out of the way Hiro looked shocked well so was I, Tadashi is going to take Hiro to a bot fight I thought Tadashi was agents bot fights what is he thinking!.

"really?" said Hiro with a little bit of shock in his voice tadashi just looked at him and gave him a small smile

"I can't stop you from going so I am not going to let you go one your own" Tadashi said to hiro, Hiro gave a smile and just shrugged his shoulders

"sweet!" he said and started walking down stairs when he was gone I walked up to Tadashi.

"Are you trying to encourage Hiro to go to bot fights because I thought you were against it? you are letting Hiro go to a bot fight" I said to him to make sure he got what I am trying to say.

"It's okay Kim I know what I am doing" he said as he walked down stairs

"are you coming!" I heard him say I looked at my options stay hear and not do my job or go and possibly get arrested I gave out a sigh and started to walk down the stairs and went next to him.

"You better know what you are doing because I do not want to get arrested" I said in a wispier tone he then past me another helmet and we walked to his bike.

 **I would just like to say a special thank you to BabyAngelStar101, Kiki Anderson and my big sister. Thank you for reviewing and supporting me! do not forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter if you do not have much to say just give me and x if you do not want me to keep going and an o if you do the more reviews and or o's the more chapters got it next chapter will be hear soon!.**


	6. Meeting the gang

Kim's POV

As we were riding I saw the we were heading away from the bot fight. Maybe Tadashi was not taking us to the bot fight maybe I won't have to risk going to jail because a guardian angel going to jail that would not look good for me.

Then I saw a sign SFIT, I know this place when my parents and I were still alive my dad would tell me stories about this place he said that he used to go to this place when he was younger he promised me one day he would show it to me.

"What are we doing at your nerd school!?" Hiro shouted

"bot fights that way!" he said pointing back with his thumb and it hit me right in the eye

"ouch!" I yelled well I guess that is what I get for choosing to sit in the back

"sorry Kim" Hiro said just looking over his shoulders to look at me

"it is okay" I said to Hiro while Tadashi parked his bike we walked in to the school I decided not to lose Tadashi or I might be stuck here for a long time.

"Is this going to take long" asked Hiro while swinging his bot around a little

"relax you big baby we will be in and out, anyway you have never seen my lab" Tadashi says while turning around to go into a door

"oh great!, I get to see you nerd lab!" Hiro says with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Heads up!" I heard a female voice say when something zooms past Hiro and I, I jumped back so did Hiro but i jumped back a little further

I looked around the room to see a lot of people testing out their inventions it is amazing here, there was even a cat on rocket boots!.

I walked over to the bike that came zooming right by us I started walking around it then I heard the same female voice

"hay!", I heard I guess Hiro heard it to because he was also facing the female

"who are you guys?" she said under her helmet Hiro was trying to say his name but I saw Tadashi come up to us.

"Gogo, this is my brother Hiro and our friend Kim", Tadashi said to Gogo.

She took off her helmet and started to blow a bubble and it pops "welcome to the nerd lab" she said

I looked over at the bike and started looking it in fascination "I have never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before" Hiro says to Gogo.

"Zero resistance, faster bike but not fast enough" she says as she threw it like into a pill of more wheels

"yet..." I watched as she walked away to who knows where

Hiro started walking away again and I decided to fallow him to where he was going. I looked up to see Hiro going in a direction of a guy working on a pole, just as I got right behind Hiro someone stopped us from moving.

"Oh!, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Do not move. Behind the line please!" Hiro stepped back and I stepped back just a little

"hay Wasabi, This is Kim and this is my little brother Hiro" then he took off his glasses

"hello Kim and Hiro, are you hungry?" he asked I realized i had not eaten in a little while.

"Actually, I am pretty hungry" I said to him

I saw he held out an apple then he tossed it, I heard a slicing sound, the apple was sliced into very thin pieces as thin as paper!.

"wow" Hiro said as he brought one close to his eye it was almost see through, I grabbed as many as i could before they hit the ground and started to eat."

Wasabi then twisted something on the pole and green lines came out of the pole

"laser-induced plasma?" Hiro said in amazement and we both started walking over to a table that had everything placed down neatly in it's place.

"Oh, yeah, with a little magnetic confinement for, uh, ultra-procistion"then Hiro picked up one of the things on Wasabi's table

"wow, how do you find everything in this mess" said Hiro Wasabi panicked took it from Hiro and put it back ont he table.

"I have a system, theirs a place for everything and everything in it's place" he said but then Gogo came out of nowhere

"need this!" she yelled and grabbed a wrench from Wasabi's table

"you can't do that!" he yelled throwing his hands up in the air "this is an anarchy, society has rules!" he yells running after Gogo.

Before I can say anything else I saw a blond haired women rolling over a big ball of tungsten carbide

"excuse me!" she yells rolling it over to an area which I think it is her station

"coming through!" she yelled again she leaned back on the round object

"Tadashi!" she said getting up "Oh my god you must be Hiro, she said bending down to his level "I have heard so much about you!" she yelled kissing his cheeks.

Then she looked over to me "what is your name!" she yelled I pointed to my ears and she got what I was trying to say she took out her ear plugs "my name is Kim" I said, she smiled widely.

"perfect timing, perfect timing" she said pulling us both in and pressed a something to make the rock go up

"that's a whole lot of tungsten carbide" said Hiro she turned us around so we were looking at her

"400 pounds of it!" she yelled "come here, come here, come here" she said pulling us somewhere else.

we stopped at a table with a lot of chemicals "you two are going to love this" she said and I love how hyper she is.

"a dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, super heated to 500 kelvin and..."

she ran over to the tungsten carbide and started to spray it all over then she pulled something down and the whole thing became pink.

"TA-DA!, It's pretty great right" she said and put one arm around Hiro another one around me

"here's the best part" she said she walked over to now pink tungsten carbide she touched it and the pink came off of the tungsten carbide.

"wow" Hiro and I said at the same time

"I know right!" when she turned around I saw she was covered in pink she could not even see through her glasses anymore.

"chemical metal embrittlement!" she said with excitement

"not bad Honey Lemon" Tadashi said

"Gogo?" Hiro said wondering if that's her real name

"Honey Lemon?" I said joining in

"Wasabi?" said Hiro pointing his thumb back to where we last saw Wasabi

"I spilt Wasabi on my shirt one time people" I turn around to see him walking out of the room with the wrench that Gogo took from him.

"one time!" Wasabi said puching open the door and walked out the door

"Fred is the one that comes up with all of the nicknames" said Tadashi giving us a small grin

"how's Fred?" I asked "this guy right here" I heard a voice say I turn around to see something really big staring at me in the face

"ahh!" I jumped back maybe a foot or two.

"No, no, no, don't be alarmed this is not my real face and body the names Fred" he said shaking mine and Hiro's hand

"school mascot by day but by night" he said doing all of these cool moves and tricks only to have him say

"I am also a school mascot" he said

"so what is your major?" asked Hiro.

"No, no, I am not a student but I am a major science enthusiast" he said sitting down in his chair

"I have been trying to get Honey to develop a formula to turn me into a fire breathing lizard at will" Fred says holding up a comic book off a guy turning into a fire breathing lizard.

"But she says that's "not science" he says he says laying back a little

"it's really not" Honey Lemon said a little nervously

"oh, yeah" said Fred turning to Wasabi

"well then the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for is not "science" either" Fred said try to make them say yes.

"No" Wasabi said crossing his arms

"well then how about invisible sandwich-"

"Hiro, Kim" we looked over to Tadashi to see him clearly telling us to go somewhere, so we started to walk

"-your crazy" I heard Fred say

before walking into the other room i heard them just keep rambling about how Fred's crazy ideas are "not science".

 **I think that is the longest chapter so far do not forget to review and tell me what you think and I need a little help. Could you also tell me ideas on when she shows she is and angel I think the first clue they should get is them see the tattoo on her back like she forgets about the tattoo and puts on a shirt where the back is see through and the start to question anyway IDEAS!, REVIEWS! keep them coming okay!.**


	7. He is a DEMON!

**I finally have something to finish my story without using school computers, yay! So you should expect more updates faster! Hope you like the next chapter.**

Kim's POV

Tadashi showed us his robot that he made and it was really cool, Tadashi said his name is Baymax a health care robot.

I was very surprised to see that Hiro had been able to name most of the parts on Baymax, but then again that is what comes from being a kid genius.

"Burning the midnight oil Mr. Hamada," I heard a voice from the door, I turn around to see a gray haired guy with a gentle smile on.

"Oh, Hi professor, actually I was just finishing up," Said Tadashi turning around to put away a few things. I can not put my finger on it yet but there is something about this guy I really do not like, it is probably just me worrying to much.

"You must be Hiro, and who might you be," I was a little distracted in my thoughts, is he talking to me or what is going on.

"Watashi ka," Ops I let some Japanese slid hopefully he understands it, I looked up to see him nod his head 'good that means he understands'.

"My name is Kim," I say to him, he just smiles opens up his hand and holds it out I go over and shack the hand then he refers back to Hiro.

"Bot fighter, right?," he says as Hiro approached him

"May I" he say pointing to Hiro's bot I looked over at Tadashi to see he is still working on some stuff but I really hope he hurries up I do not know why but when he shock my hand it was way to hard to be friendly I almost had to yank my hand out of his, I do not know what he is but I want out of here as soon as possible.

"Hmm, magnetic-bearing servos," he says looking at Hiro's fighting bot

"pretty cool right" says Hiro walking out the door to Tadashi's lab, I followed Hiro out the door, I want to keep an eye on Tadashi's professor.

"Do you want to see how I put it together?" says Hiro then I heard 2 tapes on something I turn around to see Tadashi behind a now see through wall.

"Hay genius, he invented them" says Tadashi pointing to the professor. I knew that Hiro was saying something about the professor being some sort of famous guy I was to busy wondering how the wall was able to go see through and then not again I now Tadashi did it with tapes but still that is cool.

"That's right" I hear Robert say I look over to them to see the professor giving Hiro back his bot

"ever think about applying here, your age would not be an issue" says Robert I look over to Hiro to see he is a little shocked.

"I don't know he is pretty serious about his career in bot fighting," says Tadashi I smiled you have to love how Tadashi taunts his little brother

"well, kind of serious," says Hiro kind of shrugging his shoulders.

I try not to giggle he is trying to play it cool like he does not want to go to SFIT when really I can tell he does.

"I can see why, with your bot winning must come easy," Robert says looking over his shoulder to look at Hiro.

"yeah, I guess," says Hiro looking down to the ground, I can not help but wonder why it looks like he is debating something.

"Well if you like things easy then my program is not for you," he says as Hiro, Tadashi and I went into the elevator Robert held open the door so he can still talk to Hiro.

"We push the boundaries of robotics here, nice to meet you Kim and Hiro, good luck with the bot fights Hiro," After he said that I do not know if anyone else saw it but his eye colour went darker.

With my magic I froze Hiro, Tadashi, Robert and the elevator

"That is it!" I said walking over to the frozen professor I rolled down the piece of shirt on the back of his neck to see a tattoo not like the tattoo I have but it did symbol something. The tattoo was of a person wearing all black red glowing eyes and a pitch fork, I stared at the tattoo in shock.

"No way," I said, I put the shirt back the way it was hoped back into the elevator and unfroze them like nothing happened. When we got back to the Café I rushed up to my room and flopped down on my bed.

"I can not believe that Robert is a demon."

 **I really do hope you liked the chapter oh and I do not know how to spell the professor's name so until then he will be known as Robert or professor you will probably here more of professor then anything because Robert is my fathers name and another thing is we are going to pretend that the professor does not have a daughter and no grudge on the guy who sent his daughter in the portal. please review and tell me what you think of the story is there anything you want to see in the story if there is just let me know and I will see if I can get it in the story. BYE!**


	8. past

Kim's POV

The next morning I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes, I looked over at the clock to see that it was 9:30. I got up to go and look in thee mirror, my brown hair was everywhere, my gray-blue eyes were droopy and it looked like I would fall over at any moment. When you are in heaven most of your human needs are no longer needed that includes: You do not have to sleep, eat, and you no longer grow. However, it is different for guardian angel's, when the go down to earth in just a few days you start to feel sleepy, hungry and all of that stuff it just means that you are still growing because you will be able to walk the earth freely again.

"KIM, BREAKFAST WILL BE READY IN 5 MINIUTES!" I hear Aunt Cass shout

"OKAY, I WILL BE DOWN SOON!" I shout back to her I quickly got up and got changed, I brushed my hair and let it naturally flow down my shoulders and my back, it looks like my hair grew because now it is now to the higher part of my stomach. I went down stairs to see Hiro and Tadashi at the table while Aunt Cass is at the stove finishing up the last little bit of pancakes.

"There you are Kim, I was tempted to go up and see if you were still alive" said Aunt Cass I look down at the floor and before I went to the table I whispered under my breath

"I'm not" I said I walk over to the table and sit down, while Hiro, Tadashi and Aunt Cass have a conversation I just sit and eat.

 **(time skip!)**

After lunch Hiro, Tadashi and I went upstairs so Tadashi can show Hiro how to get into SFIT. Tadashi staples a SFIT flyer on top of Hiro's bot fight poster.

"Every year the school has a student showcase" Tadashi says turning around to face Hiro

"you come up with something that blows the professor away you are in but it has got to be great".

"trust me" says Hiro rolling his chair to the desk

"it will be" he said (put rock music in)

 **(Another time skip!)**

I was relaxing on the ben bag in Hiro's room, it had been 7 hours since Tadashi told Hiro how to get into SFIT and lets just say even though in the beginning it sounded like Hiro was going to do very well, now I think he needs meager help.

"NOTHING!. NO IDEAS!. USELESS!. EMPTY!. BRAIN!." Hiro said I looked over at him and shock my head

"wow, washed up at 14, so sad" said Tadashi before Hiro could say anything I went up to him.

"Is this your first time not knowing what to invent" I said to him raising an eye brow slightly

"no" he said I gave him a look as if saying 'can you tell me'

"it was when I was younger, 7 to be exact I was in grade 6 I had a really good friend she was in grade 3 but it did not matter I always tried to stay away form the older kids as much as possible" Hiro said giving a small smile to me. I wanted to be nice so I smiled back at him to continue.

"We could not see each other as much as we wanted to because I was in middle school and she was still in elementary while I was in middle school. one day the teachers said to do a project to make our grades higher the teacher even said to me that she wanted mine to be the best of the rest of the students at first I thought no problem I can do this."

I give out a little laugh thinking I know where this is going

"but I ended up just like now with no ideas and bonking my head agents the table, until I heard my door open, I stopped bonking my head to see it was my friend, I tried to tell her that I was okay but she refused to believe it, she told me something then I had an idea to impress the teacher"

I gave a little smile but then I got really started thinking about this girl

"where is she now can I meet her" I asked Hiro, I really want to meet this girl I beat she is really funny and beautiful.

"The last time I saw her, I was in grade 8 but 9 years old she was in grade 5 and it was her birthday so the last time I saw her she had become 10. For 4 months I was busier then a bee, finally I had enough to go and see her. So I went to her house only to see another family was there I walked up to the front door and rung the door bell. the one who answered I assumed that it was the mother of the new family that moved in. I asked if the family that lived here, all she told me was that they had died."

I felt so bad for Hiro although it kind of sounds like me because I died when I was 10 but there are probably lots of people that die at my age anyway.

"Can I give you a little something to maybe help you" I say to him, he turns around in his chair so he is looking at me.

"Shoot" he says and I give a little smile

"take something and use that to inspire you and make it completely different" I say, when I look over at him he is just sitting there almost like someone just shoot him or something.

"Those were the words" I heard him say I looked up at him with a questioning look on my face

"the words of what?" I ask him.

"the exact same words that she said to give me an idea to impress the teachers" I looked up at him wow maybe we just think alike

"Hiro, what was the girls name" I asked him he looked over at me and gave out a little smile.

"to tell you the truth you look a little bit like she did" he said

"her name was..."

 **sorry I know I am bad but I want to leave you all to suspense! Please review if you have anything to say about me or this chapter BUT the next update will come soon as long as I get a few more reviews.**


	9. IDEA!

**Hello people, not many people told me what they wanted for the name so I was not going to write this chapter yet but when BabyAngelStar101 told me what she thought but told me I should do what I think is write I thought yeah I should. so big thank you to her and I hope you enjoy the chapter. p.s I am going with the name I wanted.**

KIM'S POV

"Her name was Serenity," Hiro says, I sit back down on the ben bag chair and looked at my feet. I can't put my finger on it but something about that name seems familiar. I looked over at Hiro.

"What was her full name, do you know" I asked him maybe if I got the full name it would make it easier to remember...I think,

"I am not sure why you want to know but it is Serenity Sophia Rose" Hiro said I gave out a sigh and looked at Hiro.

"So know that you know you should take something and make it new, what are you going to do" I asked him to see if he has an idea but Hiro just shrugged and lays back in his chair.

"I know what to do" says Hiro looking up at the roof

" I just don't know how to do it" he said, I gave out a sigh and looked over at Tadashi and he looked at me he gave me a 'need help' look and I just nodded he got up as quietly as possible and I just laid back ready to enjoy the show. I saw Tadashi spin Hiro's chair so that Hiro is facing him and Tadashi picked Hiro up and started swinging him around.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Hiro while getting swigged around by Tadashi

"look for a new angle" Tadashi said I went beside Hiro to see if I can help at all but when I see him moving his head from side to side looking at his mega bot and I gave a small smile because I knew right there that Hiro had a plan. Tadashi put Hiro down and he started running to the garage.

"hay, wait for me!" I yelled running after him while Tadashi ended up speed walking to catch up to us. Hiro started to tell me all of the stuff he wanted to do with the invention I am really happy to see Hiro like this spilling out all of his imagination to Tadashi and I and sooner or later both Tadashi and I started to give Hiro some things his invention can do.

 **I am so sorry it is really short but another chapter should come soon**


	10. Sarah

**Kim's pov**

lt is in a week since Hiro finally got an idea and yet he's already on his second Bin of microbots. I'm really glad I was able to help him come up with an idea but I'm still questioning about this Serenity girl, who is she?. every once in a while Hiro has the time to teach me about robotics, I'm putting my dads knowledge and Hiro's knowledge together, when he teaches me it gets easier, and easier.

"hey Kim, can you pass me that screwdriver over there" said Hiro I nodded my head and threw the screwdriver to him he smiled and went back to his project for the microbots and I went back to experimenting with my own equipment the hiro let me borrow.

"HELLO!" we heard somebody else the voice was unknown to me but it seemed to light up hiro's face he got up and started running out of the garage I decided to follow, but walking. when I got there I saw Hiro hugging the strange person, then I saw Tadashi run downstairs and hug both of them at the same time. after a while the female's eyes wonder to me she love that man gave me a nice smile.

"who might this be?" she said to the two boys, they looked over at me and then back at the girl they were hugging.

"Kim this is Sarah, Sarah this is Kim and Kim Sarah is our cousin" said Hiro I walked up a little closer to Sarah, I held my hand out for her to shake it she smiled at me and shook three of them started having a conversation that I didn't join in, I went to another room and pulled out my phone. I started playing some games until I realized I left the soldering iron in the garage on. I turned off my phone and started running down the stairs to the garage to turn it off. when I did and got to the kitchen I saw Hiro, Tadashi and Sarah playing a card game.

"hi Kim, would you like to join us" said Hiro, I nodded my head and was just about to take a step forward to go to the table but then all the sudden I saw something. it's almost like a memory I saw me, and someone else that looks exactly like hero except a little bit younger. I think it lasted for like 10 seconds because by the time I'm out of there I'm on the floor with all my friends screaming asking if I was ok. why was on the floor I don't know it's probably because I fell while I was having the memory or dream or whatever it was. Hiro and Tadashi helped me back up and sat me down on the chair.

"Are you okay Kim?" Asked Hiro, I just nodded.

"What happend" asked Tadashi, I just looked down

"to tell you the truth, I really don't know it felt like a dream something." I said, I grabbed the cards and started shuffling them, then we can play a card game the other seem to get what I was trying to say and they all sat down. I dealt some cards out to people and after once I started I asked

"so, what are we going to play" they looked at each other and nodded their heads. then they looked over at me and screamed.

"POKER!" I had to give out a small giggle for that one they know each other very well I see I start dealing the right amount of cards.

"ok, we will play poker but there's only one thing you gotta do for me" I said they looked at me and waited for my command I started dealing out some more cards and once we had the right amount I look to them and said

"I am afraid you will also have to teach me how to play because my parents never taught me" they all started to laugh and the best part is so did I.

 **I hope you all like that chapter the reason why put Hiro is teaching her how to do robotics it's because I'm learning to do robotics if I join my robotics club at school now I would be the only girl in the entire class!**


	11. Nightmare

**Hello everyone** **sorry** **it took so long to update but I am doing posting one right now so here we go p.s for a little bit it is not going to be in her pov but do you know how some times you have a thought during a dream. Well when Kim has a thought I will be in bold.**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Serenity! Happy birthday to you!" They all sang to the now 10 year old girl.

 **Wait a minute, if they were singing that song to Serenity then why are they all looking at me when they are singing it.**

A boy started to walk over to the girl and gave her a gift.

 **That boy looks like a younger Hiro.**

Serenity opened up the gift to find a necklace. It had a silver chain and the charm in the middle was a heart. In the middle of the heart was a small blue gem with designs all around it.

 **I have the same necklace!**

Serenity gave the boy a big bear hug and thanked him. Time passed. By and everyone was having a great time doing whatever. There was games, cake, candy and lots of fun.

Serenity was just jumping in the bouncy house when the sky got grey. Serenity looked up at the grey sky then looked around her and nobody was in the bouncy castle anymore.

"Where did everyone go?" She said she exited the castle to see if everyone was outside but there was nobody. She looked back to see that the castle was gone. In fact her surrounding was completely different.

 **Why am I all of the sudden in front of my old house?**

Serenity started to walk to the house not knowing what to expect. When she opened up the door there was no sound at all. She started walking all around the house seeing the pictures. She even checked in her room a bright blue carpet with white walls even the bed sheets was a bright blue. There was just one place she has not checked yet.

"Well here goes nothing" she says as she starts walking to the living room. Serenity walked down the stairs and turned right. When she reached the living room she expected to see her parents having a nice talk instead she did find her parents. But on the ground dead. Serenity gave out a gasp at the sight in front of her. Her mother that had dark brown hair and gray eyes had a bullet right through her head. And her father with brown hair and green eyes had a bullet through his heart.

 **No! It can't be it is happening all over again!**

before she could do anything she felt someone knocked her on the head making her hit her head on the floor. She rolled over to look at the guy when she did she got shot in the lower arm.

 **It is happening again, he is going to kill me!**

The guy says something to her but she did not hear it the guy points the gun to her heart and shot her.

Kim's pov

I woke up the rain coming down really hard outside and I was breathing so hard that I am surprised I have not passed out yet.

"Are you okay Kim?" I look to the side of my bed where the voice came from I looked to see Hiro, Tadashi, Aunt Cass and there cousin Sarah.

"I am so sorry did I wake you guys up? I am so sorry," I said to them hoping that they were not made at me, but instead of them getting made they gave me a smile.

"It is okay Kim we all get a nightmare every once and a while. We just wanted to be sure you were okay," Said Cass, I laid back down and gave a small smile to them and hopefully they believe that I am alright.

"I am fine you do not have to worry about me," I told them and one by one they all left the only on that has not left yet was Hiro. I opened up my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"You are not okay Kim I know this because I used to give Tadashi the same smile when I did not want him to know what is going on," He said pulling up the chair from my desk and sat next to me.

"I really can't tell you what it was about because part of my dream was from my past and part of it I had no idea where it came from," he nodded then there was silence that felt like forever when really it was only 2 minutes.

"You just let me know if you need someone to talk to okay," Hiro said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay I Will," I said as he put the chair back and walked back to his room. I gave out a really large sigh and rolled up the sleeve to my right arm to see the little scar from the bullet.

"Maybe if I close my eyes I will sleep but not with nightmares," I said to myself I closed my eyes thinking of happy things until sleep overtook me.

 **I hope you liked the chapter and just to tell you if you want to know what the necklace looks like go to google and type up "necklace from Ella Enchanted" go to images and it should be the very first picture. I hope you liked it and please review the more the better.**


	12. Showcase

**Hello people I promise I will do frequent updates as long as I get some reviews or something it really helps because it gives me inspiration.**

Kim's POV

When I woke up..again, it was 8:30 I got up and looked at the calendar and saw today was the day of the showcase. I went down stairs to see Sarah was helping with making breakfast while Tadashi was setting the table. No one noticed me yet so I went to got find Hiro. Looked in the garage and saw he was making a few more microbots.

"Breakfast is ready!" Shouted Aunt Cass I saw Hiro did not hear it so I poked my head through the door.

"Hiro, breakfast is on the table," I told him before walking to the table. When everyone sat down we all started to eat. Sometimes I wonder if I was meant to die that day or was an angel sent down to protect us but did not make it in time.

 **At the showcase after the presentation**

After Hiro's presentation was done we all ran to Hiro and told him what a good job he did.

"Good job Hiro you really are a genius," I said to him but before he could say anything back we all heard a voice.

"With some development your tech could be revelationary" he said 'some development' I thought that presentation was perfect it does not need fixing. By the time I was done my thought Callahan was right in front of us I grew really protective over my friends because Callahan is a demon. Before I know it Mr. Krei is walking away.

"I look forward to seeing you in class" he said with a smile as everyone started walking to the exit I stayed where I was and looked at Callahan he looked at me and his eyes turned black again.

"Stay away from my friends you demon" I said to him, but he just gave a sly smile not the one he gave to Hiro this one was way more scary.

"I guess you will just have to see what happens and yes I know you are an angel," he said as I turned around and started walking to my friends I fought up to them just as they were heading out the exit.

"Alright geniuses let feed those hungry brains back to the cafe dinner is on me!" Aunt Cass said pointing to herself. Yes we can get out of here and hopefully never see that demon again. I look back to see Tadashi and Hiro walking somewhere else I can not leave them here with no protection especially with a demon around.

"Aunt Cass I need to go to the washroom I will be right back," I told her when really I am going to keep an eye on the boys.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to end it here I hope you guys liked the chapter I think my favorit was Kim giving Callahan a warning I really do not like him. Please please please please review!.**


	13. Fire!

**please please please please please review tell me what you think about this chapter I need to know if I am doing a good job and if I am not please tell me.**

Kim's POV

I started to follow them but still stayed pretty far back. I did not want to here what they were saying, but I did just want to watch them to make sure that no good demon gets them. I climbed up a tree to make sure if they looked back they would not see me. I watched as they Hiro elbowed Tadashi and Tadashi pulled back. Sometimes I wish I had a sibling. I laid back on the trunk of the tree in my own world until I heard a very loud noise.

I jumped down from the tree and started to follow the boys as they went around a corner. When I went around the corner the showcase building was on fire!. The entire building was almost full of flames when I snapped out of my daze and saw Hiro holding Tadashi back. I started speed walking over to them, but when Tadashi started running I started to sprint after him.

"KIM?!" I heard Hiro shout before I ran into the building. All around me was flam and it was getting really hot. I started running around looking for Tadashi because when I use my powers it takes energy away from me so for stuff like this I must save my powers until I could find Tadashi.

"TADASHI!" I yelled but then started having a coughing fit because of inhaling to much smock. My left arm started burning and my right leg I could tell I would have a few burns after this. I quickly put it out and that is when I saw Tadashi already on his hands and knees.

"TADASHI!" I yelled and ran to him. Before I reached him I looked to the side and saw that the fire was heading to a gas tank and the gas tank was open!. I ran as fast to him as I could I went on my knees and made a force filed around us. Just as I did not 5 seconds later the building exploded. When I thought it was just fire that was threatening our lives I looked up to see a beam about to fall on top of the force field.

"Tadashi can you help me out,"I asked he looked up to me and sat up.

"How are you doing that!?" He asked and shouted with his eyes as wide as an egg.

"I will explain later, right now I need your help keeping me up. There is a beam about to fall and chances are when it hits I will lose my balance and the force field will go down," I told him, he sat up and held my arms up in the position to keep the shield up. I look up to see the beam start to fall I tried to hold on but as soon as the beam hit the world around me goes black.

Tadashi's POV

When Kim passed out I expected the force filed to go out but it did not because I was still holding her arm up but I know it won't last long. I looked around to see that the fire died down so I put her arms down and the shield went down. When I looked to the entrance I saw fire fighter enter in the building.

"Is anyone in here!" One of them shouted I brought my arm up so that they can see it.

"Over here!" I shouted to them they turned their head to see us and they started running to us they wrapped fire prof blankets around Kim and I while one of the fire fighters picked Kim up and started running to the exit the other one helped me up and we ran to the exit when we got outside I looked around to see Hiro, Aunt Cass and the rest of the gang crying I do not think they saw us come out. The fire fighter let me go and went back inside the building to look for anymore people. I looked over to Kim to see that the paramedics were putting her on a stretcher. I started walking over to my family and friends the only one that was not crying was Gogo but she did look really sad. She looked up saw me and gave a small smile.

"Hay guys,"she said to them and crossed her arms.

"Woman up, and look up," she said with the biggest smile anyone has ever seen her pull off. When they looked up everyone was shocked, but then started running to me like a heard of bulls.

"Where is Kim?" Hiro asked with lots of worry in his voice I turned my head to see them just pulling her in the ambulance shutting the doors and taking off. Then some paramedics came up to me.

"We have to take you to the hospital to treat those burns" She said I started walking with her to go to the ambulance but then a voice stopped us.

"Wait, we can take him he is my nephew" Aunt Cass said the paramedic did not argue she just nodded her head because Tadashi was not in extrem conditions.

As they were walking to the car Hiro turned to me

"Is Kim going to be okay" he asked me all I could do was shack my head I looked back at him.

"Hiro I wish I could say she is going to be okay but to tell you the truth I really do not know".

 **That is all for now thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review the more the better.**


	14. Waking up

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

 **Hello everyone I hope you all liked the last chapter I made some changes to the profile of the story because yes there hurt/comfort but there is also family/friendship/sci-fi and maybe I am not sure yet a little bit of romance comment and tell me If you think there should be a little romance. That is why I put it to general because there was to many stuff this story is about.**

Kim's POV

I feel a little weak as I slowly start to open up my eyes, but the light was really bright so I closed my eyes. Once I got used to the light I opened up my eyes fully, I looked around I saw I was hooked up to a heart monitor and I had bandages all over where I think I got burnt. Wait I am also in a hospital gown one where the back is viable! Oh no someone must have seen my tattoo!.

Just then I looked down to see Hiro at the foot of my bed and he had his head on the bed I think he is asleep. I look over to see Aunt Cass also sleeping on a chair near my bed. Just then a nurse entered my room.

"Oh you are awake! Good we were starting to worry," I kept quiet and took deep breaths.

"How long was out out for?" I asked her hoping she does not know about my tattoo.

"You were out for three days," she said to me in a low town voice weighting something down on one of the papers she had.

"Now miss can you tell me why you have a Tattoo on your back" OMG she knows! But why did she say it in a hushed tone.

"did you say it in a hushed tone because you know people are sleeping or because you know it has to be kept a secret," I said to her she just looked up from her paper to look at me.

"Both, I know it has to be kept a secret because I was once a guardian angel and if you do not believe me ask me anything," she said to me it took me a while to figure out what to ask but I got it.

"How long do you have to save people before God lets you live again," I asked and if she does not get this one it really means that she was not one.

"You have to protect for 8 years," she said putting her paper to the side.

"So does anyone else know about" I said pointing to my back she smiled and just shock her head.

"I only came in to see if you were awake I will go and tell the doctor you are awake," then she started to walk out. I lied back down in the bed until there was a knock on the door to my room.

"Come in," I said to the door it opened up and I saw Tadashi he gave me a small smile that only he can pull off.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me I just shrugged and gave him a smile back.

"I am fine but I am not to sure about him," I said pointing down to Hiro who was still sleeping at the foot of my bed.

"He said that he wanted to stay with you for 2 reasons 1 so he can thank you for saving me, and 2 he said that he could not put his finger on it but you look really familiar to him. As if he knew you from somewhere, and for some reason I have the exact feeling," there was a little bit of silence after he said that I really do not know what to think.

"Anyway I just came to thank you for saving me but how was there a force field around us?" He asked sitting down in a chair should I tell them right now God did say when I felt it was right, and really I do not think I can keep it from them for long. Especially Tadashi.

"How about this I really do not feel like explaining it twice so how about we do it when everyone is here, and I can only tell you and show you one thing while I am in the hospital. The rest is to risky to talk about here," I told him and he just nodded.

"Can I get them right now?" He asked he seems really desperate to know so I just nodded my head and as if he was not injured at all he was out of the room.

"Hiro wake up," I said to him I grabbed his shoulder and started to lightly shack him. When he woke up and saw that I was awake he came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much Kim!" He said squeezing me a little more.

"For what?" I asked him he pulled back and sat down on the chair

"For saving my brother, without you he would be gone and I would have never seen him again so thank you" I smiled back at him and just laid down a little so my back can rest.

"You do not have to thank me it is my job," I said to him but he look confused.

"What do you mean it is your job?" He asked I did not know if I should just tell him and tell everyone else later, no.

"Everything will be told to you soon, for know can you wake up Aunt Cass, something tells me she is going to have a sore back," I told him and he went over to wake up his Aunt.

 **Sorry for the not so much progress at least it is something and not nothing thank you and please do not forget to review okay I hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Tattoo

**Hello everyone i have another one right here and I hope that you like it.**

Kim's POV

A few hours went by and finally everyone had arrived to know how we survived the fire. I started to wrap the blanket around the lowest part of my back (and I hope we all know why).

"Can you tell us know Kim!" Said Honey Lemon jumping up and down.

"I can not tell you what this is all about yet, but I can show you something that will give you a hint of what I am," I told them and they just nodded there head.

"Can one of you guys lock the door and then close your eyes so I can adjust my back," I said to them, and Honey Lemon locked the door then she closed her eyes. I made sure that the only thing they can see was my tattoo.

"Okay you guys can open your eyes now," I said to them, I heard gasps from all around the room.

 **"Why did you do that to yourself!?"** I turned around to see the person who yelled it was Aunt Cass.

"Please calm down," I told her trying to get her to stop yelling.

"I had no choice I had to have the tattoo," I told her but she did not want to here it.

 **"Everyone has a choice oh my god it must have hurt so bad!"** She said sounding a little simpathetic at the same time.

"Can you stop yelling I can not explain it here or else I might get caught. So unless this room is sound prof, and I am allowed to have my close back, or I am all of a sudden allowed to leave," all of a sudden the door knobe started to raddle. I covered my tattoo and Hiro unlocked the door and a doctor came in.

"I have some good news, Kim is now aloud to leave," We all stood in shock.

"Wait, is family the only one that can sign you out" I asked the doctor and he nodded his head.

"Some guy came in claiming to be your grandpa, the only thing I can discribe is he had white hair," That's odd the rest of my family are all gone, but wait.

"Was his signature a capital G," I asked and he looked through the paper and nodded. I gave out a smile and I nodded back. After getting my close and getting everything to go we all left. Half way back to the car I did some no one would expected I would do.

"Thank you" I said looking up to the sky because I know the one who signed me out was God.

 **Ariving at the cafe**

We walked in and I started going to the stairs.

"When you are ready come up stairs where I will tell you the rest" I said to them and when I got up the stairs I sat on one of the chairs near the table.

 **I am so so so sorry for the short chapter but 1 I want to keep you guys in suspense 2 we have people coming over that will be here soon.**


	16. The shell

**Hello people sorry about the short chapter last time I was busy.**

There was a bed of flowers near by the park Serenity was playing on with her 2 best friends. Tadashi and Hiro ( let's not forget in Kim's dream, Kim is known as Serenity)

All 3 of them were swinging on the swing having the time of their lives, when Serenity got off she went to the flower bed and picked a bright blue primrose flower to put in her brown hair.

She went back to the swing to site down on,but she saw something ahead. Serenity started walking and after about 15 steeps the laughter of Hiro and Tadashi just stopped. Serenity turned around to see that her friends were gone, and in fact the playground was gone as well.

Serenity looked forward to see her dead parents on the ground and the next thing she knew something came in contact with her head.

"Kim!" Serenity heard a faint yell as she was shot in her lower right arm.

"Kim!" This time it was a little louder as the person in front of her pointed the gun to her heart.

"Kim it is just a dream!" The voice was really loud now. Serenity did not know what to think but before she could do anything.

BANG!

Kim's POV

Someone was shacking me and I jolted up the one that was shacking me was Hiro.

"Are you okay Kim?" He asked with concern written all over his face. I looked up to him and nodded.

"Yes, everything is fine Hiro, why do you ask?" I asked him as I started to get up.

"While you were asleep you looked happy at first but then you started to cry softly, and a few small screams" he said to me. I started to walk over to my room.

"I am going upstairs for a few minutes I will be down with you guys in a little bit," I told Hiro and he nodded his head.

"I will tell everyone to wait in the living room," Hiro told me and I started making my way to my bed, and did not hesitate to lie down on it. I went over to my desk planning on how I am going to tell them.

"I wish I had some help telling them," I said to myself as I sat down in my chair. I looked over to my left and saw a shell. I walked over to it and looked at it closer and saw that there was a way to open it up. I opened it slowly and as soon as it was open all the way I saw a blue pearl. Next thing I know there is a holographic screen in front of me, and as clear as day I saw my mother and father.

"Hello Kim," my dad said to me and I smiled and set the shell down on the table.

"It is good to see you guys again, but why are you contacting me?" I asked them in a wisper voice.

"Well this is your first time having to explain that you are an angel because all of the other times you did not need to use your powers in front of the other people you worked with," said my dad.

"We thought you might want help explaining because it is a lot to tell so God let us talk to you through this hologram," my mom said with a really big smile on her face.

"I am going to close the hologram I will open up the shell when I am ready to talk again," I told them and they nodded there heads. I closed it up and started heading down the stairs. I stopped at a step where they could not see me but I could see them. Honey Lemon and Fred were having a conversation, Wasabi was helping Aunt Cass in the kitchen, Gogo was next to Tadashi and on the other side of Tadashi was Hiro. Hiro has been staying as close to Tadashi as humanly possible, but really who can blam him after the fire. I went up afew steps and opened up the shell again.

"Do you really think I should tell them they all look so happy," I told them and they looked at each other then back to me.

"Sweet heart the longer you wait the worse it is going to become," my dad told me and I just nodded my head and closed the shell again. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I looked at them and I just smiled.

"Kimmy! You are finally down come have a seat with all of us!" Honey Lemon said I smiled and sat down on a different chair.

"Good now all we have to do is wait for Aunt Cass and Wasabi then you can tell us how you got through the fire without dying," Gogo said as she started tapping her foot on the floor.

"What is that in your hand Kim?" Asked Hiro I looked at him and smiled and then looking at everyone else.

"This is something that will help you explain everything," I told them That is when Wasabi and Aunt Cass came in and sat down.

"Okay here goes nothing," I said as I put the shell on the table.


	17. REALLY IMPORTANT!

**I am so sorry i have not been able to update my story but it is going to be like that for a little bit. but i have 2 options i wait until i can get my phone back so i can update. or i have another account on Quotev. My user name is the same NeveahMichelle13... if you want i can keep going on this story in quotev because that is the only thing that works with ipod. OH! i almost forgot i have another story in quotev it is called "Two worlds one life" so let me know if you want me to keep going in quotev or wait until i get my phone back. but please do see if you can read it. i only have 2 people reading it right now!**

 **SORRY THIS COULD NOT BE A CHAPTER I HAVE TO GO HOME I AM WRITING THIS ON THE COMPUTER AT SCHOOL.**


End file.
